


Live To Tell

by Kadorienne



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have both learned that a man can tell a thousand lies.</p><p>Song: "Live to Tell" by Madonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Heads-up: I'm offering Loki vids or fics to raise money for the victims of Hurricane Sandy. You can bid on me and get a Loki-centric fanwork to your specs at http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/52693.html?thread=625365#t625365

DL at <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LiveToTell.m4v>


End file.
